Ridonculous Race: Racing Token
by LegendaryPotatoGuy
Summary: (Apps Closed) The Ridonculous Race is back. Don is taking 22 teams around the world for a huge 1 million dollar price. Join the new teams on a trip around the world on The Ridonculous Race: Racing Token. Now: It's Ukraine! Teams watch coin flips and build replicas. Looking for Beta
1. The App and The List

**Update: Apps are now closed. Expect the audition tapes later today.**

Hello, Adro02 here, welcoming you to my second SYOC. And this time, it is a Ridonculous Race one. I loved the original ridonculous race, it is probably my favourite thing in the Total Drama Universe. So, if you want to know what the Racing Token means, wait till episode 1 :) Anyways, here is a few rules

1\. No Mary Sues or Gary Stus

2\. Every contestant must be in the realm of reality. So that means no supernatural, or unrealistic backstories

3\. I request that you at lease read every chapter. Even if your team didn't make the cut or is eliminated. Its just respect for me even considering

4\. This will only ever become first come first serve if there is a lack of teams

5\. If you have a account, PM your app. If you are a guest review.

I will add 1 team of mine in, but I promise, they aren't getting any special treatment

Anyways, here is the app

Name 1:  
Name 2:  
Gender 1:  
Gender 2:  
Age 1:  
Age 2:  
Team Name:  
Country of Origin:  
Appearnce 1:  
Appearnce 2:  
Clothes 1:  
Clothes 2:  
Strengths 1:  
Strengths 2:  
Weaknesses 1:  
Weaknesses 2:  
Talents 1:  
Talents 2:  
What connection do they have:  
Would they-  
Aliance:  
Relationship:  
Sabotage:  
Personality 1:  
Personality 2:  
Bio:  
Any other info:  
Audition Tape:

The app will also be in the reviews for those who can't copy it. So here is a team list which will be updated every time two new teams are accepted

Teams  
1\. Tate and Amelia-The Computer Nerds (Adro02)  
2\. Sam and Garry-The Ex-Interns (Black'nBlue28)  
3\. Vladimir and Viola-The Black Magic Userz (Siren of the Dark Seas)  
4\. Adrian and Blair-The Ambitious StepSisters (GwendolynD)  
5\. Mo and Jake-The Hotshots (surfingbandit)  
6\. Clive and Joshua-The Grandpa and Grandson (GwendolynD)  
7\. Carol and Eric-The Devious Duo (Pennman288)  
8\. Deborah and Miranda-The Coworkers (NerdyNightStocker)  
9\. Ethan and Brady-The Acappella Signers (Bruno14)  
10\. Estwynn and Prima-The GunPla Masters (DSX62415)  
11\. Pheobe and Melaine-The Feuding Twin Sisters (KatTheWriter)  
12\. Ollie and Allie-The Preschool Show Hosts (TheLostBraniac2000)  
13\. Natalie and Hartley-The Archery Siblings (bailey . hanes . 5)  
14\. Kiku and Anya-The Otaku's (Siren of the Dark Seas)  
15\. Nicky and Kat-The Fraternal Twins (TotalDramaTMNTXD)  
16\. Marley and Audrey-The Oblivious Pair of Unlikely Friends (Nomnomasaur)  
17\. Connor and Ransom-The Childhood Best Friends (CrimsonChic8)  
18\. Franklin and Oliver-The Cool Cousins (Daneyboy98)  
19\. Nick and Patrica-The Cosplayers (Daneyboy98)  
20\. Caleb and Marcie-The YouTube Nerds (TheLostBraniac2000)  
21\. Jordan and Antonio-The Best Bros (PretzelNinja)  
22\. Ambrose and Tanya-The Arranged Engagement Couple (GwendolynD)  
23\. Corey and Liam-The Twins (CaptainMunch)  
24\. Jack and Honey-The Disco Dancers (Daneyboy98)

Enjoy this new story.

P.S The next Total Drama Advance chapter is coming. Don't Worry

 _-Adro02_


	2. Audition Tapes

Tate and Amelia - The Computer Nerds

The camera turns on and shows Tate and Amelia busy at their computers. "Hello, and as we are speaking we are working on a program that will activate a coffee machine on the other side of the world" said Tate. "This is very complex" said Amelia. They sat there for a few minutes, typing at their computer. "Know for the moment of truth" said Tate as Amelia pressed a button. One of the computer screens turned to a coffee machine in the middle of the artic, making a coffee. A man in a parka went and picked up the coffee and took a drink. He then gave a thumbs up. "Voilà" said Amelia. "Please accept us" she continued. The camera then turned off.

Sam and Garry - The Ex-Interns

Sam and Garry are sitting in their living room facing the camera "Hello Total Drama, I'm Sam" Sam began "And I'm Garry." the other finished "You may remember hiring us as slave labor, I mean interns. Well we're back, and we're out for cash."

Garry nods "Oh yeah. We want in on the new Ridonculous Race. We're gonna come, we're gonna see, and we're gonne freaking crush it!"

Sam nods "Well put. Oh, would you see if our 'friends' are still outside? Might give the producers some incentive to pick us."

Garry nods and grabs the camera, taking it out to a window and looking down at a crowd of irate mimes, waving invisible torches and pitch forks. "Eeyeah, they're still there. Who knew mimes could hold a grudge?" Garry muses.

"Doesn't surprise me, never trust a man that doesn't talk. Shut the camera off, we're gonna be here a while."

*Static*

Clive and Joshua - Grandpa and Grandson

Clive and Josh are facing the camera.  
Clive waves.  
"Wave at it son" he says to a bewildered Josh.  
Josh waves "But why- what is this for?"  
"I've signed us up for that- Ridiculous Race thing"  
"Its Ridonculous" Josh corrected his Grandpa automatically.  
"Wait- is this an audition-tape" he suddenly looks stunned.  
"Yep" Clive slings an arm around Josh's waist as he can't comfortably reach the shoulders "So you sure this fab-tab machine is on"  
"Yep" Josh mumbles under his hands, which are now covering his very red face.  
"Great" Clive says before addressing the camera "To you fabulous people at Total Drama, my grandson and I feel we would be a fantastic addition as a team for your ridiculous-"  
Josh groans hands still on his face "Ridonculous"  
Clive continues as if Josh hasn't spoken "it is an amazing thing you dolls and guys have created and we ("you" Joh adds), we believe we are up for the challenge- pick us- we definitely have something to add- especially this boy next to me- he has an incredible mind"  
"Just turn it off" Josh groans.  
Clive winks to the screen and laughs "All-right Maria, turn this fantastic invention off"  
The screen then goes blank.

Adrian and Blair - The Ambitious Step Sisters

ambitiousstepsisters_audition .vid not found

Mo and Jake - The HotShots

"Hey Don! Mo here."  
"And I be Jake."  
"So we're auditioning for your show..."  
"And we'd be epic! We can handle anything!"  
"And he means anything! We take risks all the time so we can totally handle any challenge you put us up to!"  
"Dude if you want a wicked season, pick us!"

Carol and Eric - The Devious Duo

*Static* Carol is sitting on a rather nice couch, laying out as Eric paints her toenails purple. "Hello, I'm Carol Osmendez, and this hunk of gorgeous muscle is Eric." Eric flashes a smirk at the carmera "We want in on the new Total Drama Race. The money will help me pay for my buisness degree, and could help Eric start at least a food truck. I've got the guil of Heather, the brains of Noah, and am hotter than all other girls combined. Not to mention Eric, who's hotter than Justin and stronger than Dj to boot. Point is, if you want an interesting season, pick us."

Natalie and Hartley - The Archery Siblings

(It shows Natalie and Hartley doing archery in the backyard)  
Hartley: Hello. I'm Hartley Roselund, this is my Step-Sister, Natalie Saunders.  
Natalie: Hey. You see, his Dad married my Mom for three years. And we knew we like archery since. And now. We're gonna do the Ridonculous Race. Awesome!  
(Natalie and Hartley shoots the arrow the their bow and made a double bull's eye.)  
Hartley and Natalie: Bull's Eye!  
Natalie: Said it first  
(The audition tape ends)

Deborah and Miranda - The Coworkers

The setting is the inside of a coffee shop with a fit blonde pulling the arm of a smaller brunette in order to get both girls in the camera shot. The brunette was insisting on getting back to work but as soon as the blonde pleads "do it for our manager", the smaller girl slumps her shoulders and both step in front of the camera, one with a smile and the other with her mouth in a neutral line.

Blonde: "Hi there, Ridonculous Race! My name's Miranda and this is Deborah!" * playfully nudges the brunette* "Say hi, Deb!"

Deborah: "Hello..."

Miranda: "You're too precious! Anyway we both work together but we don't really 'work together' if you know what I mean! So our manager wants us to compete together as a trust-building exercise, right Deb? It's gonna be spectacular, you and me seeing the sights and flirting with hotties and getting our first fifteen minutes of fame!"

Deborah: *looks at her partner sternly* "Let's get one thing straight. This is just for Angie. You may see this as some Hollywood dream in-the-making but this is nothing more than an extracurricular work project. I'll do my best to cooperate with you but it's not supposed to be a party."

Miranda: *has her mouth in an unexpectedly nasty scowl and crosses her arms* "You need to chillax and get that stick out of your uptight butt."

Deborah: *her eyes narrow angrily* "And YOU need to see this for what it is; a task that you can't just shrug off with Candy Crush."

Miranda is about to retort but remembers that she's being filmed and laughs obnoxiously while pulling Deborah into a hug. Deborah retains her angry expression.

Miranda: "You're such a jokester, Debbie! Please put us on your show! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!". She smiles brightly before angrily nudging Deborah in the ribs who forces a strained smile before the camera goes to black

Ethan and Brady - The Acappella Singers

the camera shows a classroom with different kinds of instruments and also a whiteboard . then we can see ethan and brady .  
brady is doing beatboxing while ethan is singing then they noitice the camera.  
"oh hi" said ehtan " we are ethan-"  
"-and brady" brady finished "and we are-  
"the acappella singers" they bothe speak at the same time  
" we would like to get into the show" brady said  
"so we could bring some music to it" ethan said  
"so pick us" they both said as they start to do various instruments sounds with their mouth .  
the camera turns off

Estwynn and Prima - The GunPla Masters

Estwynn and Prima are in the midst of building a 1/100 Master Grade Gundam Nataku before addressing the camera.  
Prima: Hello, GunPla nation.  
Estwynn: This video is to serve as a message of us throwing our hats into the Ridonculous Race.  
Prima: With the prize money, each of us could be able to create our own ultimate GunPla, and become two of the best builders that the US and Canada have ever seen.  
Estwynn: Plus a free trip around the world doesn't hurt either.  
Prima: True.  
Estwynn: We just thought we would get one little quickie project out of the way before we shove off.  
Prima: IF they accept our audition.  
Estwynn: You're overlooking it, we're charismatic, we're somewhat famous, there's now way they wouldn't want us on the show.  
Prima: We'll just see about that.  
Estwynn and Prima: See you at the starting line!

Pheobe and Melaine - The Feuding Twin Sisters

The camera statics before it comes into focus, Phoebe beaming as soon as it works. "Is it on? Yes! Okay!" She takes a step back to show that this was recording within a decent-sized kitchen. "Hey, Phoebe Summers here and ready to join your next show! I'm a real tough cookie who is not afraid to hold back punches, so bring on those challenges 'cuz I'll be ready for 'em!" She pauses to look down at the frying pan currently heating up a nearly-completed pancake and gives it a flip, just as Melanie enters the shot.

"What the heck are you doing with the camera?" Melanie asks with her hands on her hips, a frown on her face as she glares at her sister. "I'm shooting a video for our audition tape for the Ridonculous Race! By the way, watch out." "Watch out? What do you-" The other girl shrieks as the pancake falls right on her head and knocks her over, causing Phoebe to burst into a hysterical laugh. As she falls back to laugh some more, the other girl stands back up and glares down at her. "You are such a FREAK!" With one last irritated sigh, she turns to the camera and covers the lens with her hand, thus ending the video.

Vladimir and Viola - The Black Magic Userz

Static is seen…the camera then turns on showing a young man adjusting it. He has pale skin, neck-length feathered strawberry-blonde hair, blood red eyes, he's about 5'7', he is thin and slightly muscular, his left canine tooth is unusually sharp like a fang and he is wearing a white button us shirt with a loose black neck-tie covered by a black trench coat that reaches his mid-thigh, black dress pants and black lace up gothic boots. He also has a very small black top hat on his head with a red ribbon and a yellow ribbon hanging off of it.  
"Vlad is it on" a female's voice is heard asking in a deep southern accent.  
"Yes Printesa mea frumoasa its on" Vlad replies in a Romanian accent as he moves out of the way of the camera letting the viewer see a blood red sofa behind him and a young woman sitting on it. She has chocolate colored skin, waist-length wavy raven black hair, deep violet eyes, she is 5'6' and model thin and she is wearing a A blood red spaghetti strap gothic lolitta dress, a black leather jacket, black lace fingerless gloves, black lace tights and black knee-high high-heeled gothic boots. she also wear heavy black eyeliner and blood red lipstick. She also wears a engagement ring on her left ring finger. The ring has a large garnet stone in the center that is surrounded by six small diamonds. Vlad then sits down beside her.  
"So how do we make on of these audition tapes again?" he asks.  
"Just follow my lead Frumos meu Prince" she says sending a big smile towards the camera, "Hi Ridonculous Race producers i'm Viola and this here is my handsome and loving fiancee Vladimir and we want to e on your next season".  
"We watched last season and we were big fans…the goths by far were our favorites" Vlad says.  
"We were so sad when they got eliminated…damn those ice b***" Viola says.  
"We don't take kindly to cheaters…its just not right" Vlad says.  
"I know right…either play the game fair or get lost…i don't have time for someone trying to cheat me out of a million dollars that i worked hard to earn so no better try and cheat us of the competition because i got a whole bag of blank Voodoo dolls…all i need is a single hair and boom there gonna be feeling some pain" she says as Vlad wraps his arms around her and cuddles her affectionately.  
"And that is why i love you" he says making her smile as she hug him, back. He then turns to the camera, "Also i should let you know…i'm a magician…and no not those crappy wannabe's that you see at kids parties, i'm talking the real deal…i study black magic so if anyone tries to cheat, manipulate or hurt my precious prințesă…i'll make the regret the day they were born…i have allot of spells i'm dying to use on some j*** face" he says.  
"I love it when you get all overprotective of me" she says.  
"And i love it whenever i can make you smile" he says.  
"Te iubesc prințul meu frumos" she says.  
"Eu te iubesc prea frumoasa mea printesa" he says pulling her into a very passionate kiss. The camera records them kissing for another hour before dying of low battery

Kiku and Anya - The Otaku's

static is shown as the camera turns on showing a girl turning on the camera. She has porcelain skin, waist-length icy blonde hair, almond shaped dark violet eyes, a heart shaped face, she is model tall and model thin and she is wearing a dark violet corset style gothic lolitta dress with off the shoulder black lace sleeves, a black tutu for a skirt a black leather jacket with a hoodie that has cat ears on top, black lace fingerless gloves, black lace tights and black knee-high high-heeled gothic boots. She also wears a necklace with a silver open heart pendant. She smiles towards the camera and then turns around revealing a forest of Sakura (Cherry Blossom) trees. Sitting by one of the trees is a boy. he has pale skin, he is short messy black hair, almond shaped chocolate brown eyes, he is quite thin with little to no muscle and he is wearing a white button up shirt with a black necktie covered by a dark tan sweater-vest, purple plaid pants and brown dress shoes. The girl turns to the boy.  
"Kiku say hi to the producers" the girl says happily in a thick Russian accent sitting down near him but not next to him.  
"Konichiwa I am Kiku and me and my friend Anya would rike to audition for your new season" Kiku replies in a thick Japanese accent.  
"Yeah ve heard about your new season and ve thought ve vould try out…i mean vho vouldn't vant to explore the vorld for free" Anya says.  
"Yes it wirr be very fun to get to see the worrd" Kiku replies.  
"And think about this…ve could hit every anime and manga store all over the vhole vorld" Anya says getting excited as Kiku's super calm demeanor changes and he gets excited as well.  
"We could get every manga that has ever been made" Kiku says happily.  
"I know…so please vhen choosing your new cast please keep us in mind" Anya says.  
"Sayōnara" Kiku replies.  
"Do svidaniya" Anya says as she shuts the camera off.

Audrey and Marley - The Oblivious Pair of Unlikley Friends

The camera turns on and reveals to figures sitting on the side of a vending machine. The background noise is very loud and appears to be busy and full of laughter, and a few laser guns are heard. The camera focuses and the figures begin to some into focus. A short brunette fumbles with the buttons on her blouse, and begins to straighten out her skirt neatly, blushing furiously when a snicker comes from the taller of the two.

"A-audrey? What's so funny? I'm just trying to prepare for our audition tape.." the short brunette pout, addressing the taller figure as 'Audrey'.

'Audrey' turns to face the petite girl, directing her attention back and forth between her and the camera. Clearing her throat, Audrey smirks at the shorter girl.

"Marley, you doofus, you're too nervous to realize that I already turned on the camera." Audrey cackled, pinching Marley's nose. "And would you look a that, already 40 seconds into the audition clip… Oh uh, make that 43 seconds."

"W-what? Oh goodness, why didn't you say something earlier?" Marley stuttered, feeling overwhelmed with the camera being on this entire time.

"Because you looked cute tidying yourself up like that." Audrey slyly remarked. Unbeknownst to her, however, Marley's blush increased and she had the slightest of smiles ever present on her face. Playfully smacking the taller of the two, Marley tried unsuccessfully to wipe off her blush.

"You, beanpole, just hurry up and focus, jeez." Marley cleared her throat. "Um h-hello there! My name is u-uh Marley Rose, you can address me as which ever, I don't mind. And this tall dork is my f-friend Audrey Kingston, aka the beanpole. We'd like to enter the Ridonculous Race this season, if it isn't too much trouble that is.." Marley meekly stated, eyeing the camera wearily.

"What my dear shortcake here forgot to mention is that we," Audrey flashed a grin at the camera," are a totally mind blowing dou and we're going to knock your socks off with how we roll!"

"A-audrey!"

"Ehum, with Rose here as the brains, and myself as the brawns, nothing can stop us. I'm tall, strong, dominant and I have plenty of band and sport experiences. She's a creative thinker who's been in honors classes for all her academic life and she's short and quiet, making her super sneaky." Audrey winked, leaving Marley with a gaping expression.

"Anyways, we're applying because we want to escape this hell of a life we have, and we really need this experience and reward, heh not to mention this would give me the perfect opportunity t-"

"HEY! GET A ROOM YOU TWO! I'M TRYING TO GET TO MY CHEESY BALLS!" a small preteen boy yelled at the pair, fuming impatiently, not caring about the embarrassment he just caused or what he interrupted. Marley, red-faced, hurriedly sent the boy apologies which were dismissed, and Audrey awkwardly handled the camera.

"Uhhh, wi-with that, this is Audrey Kingston with Marley Rose, a-and we're out of here." Audrey stated unsurely, dropping the camera in the process. The camera went to static.

Nicky and Kat - The Fraternal Twins

*Static* (Shows Nicky and Kat in room, decorated in lots of things, but room is clearly split in half.)  
"Hi, Don! My twin, Kat, and I want to compete in your race…" Nicky trails off.  
"To prove everyone wrong! You see, people say we can't do anything together, for whatever reason." Kat says.  
"Probably 'cuz we're twins." Nicky frowns.  
"Woow. Talk about stereotyped!" Kat makes a disgusted face.  
"So, please pick us!" They say at the same time.  
"Nicky! I told you we should practice before we recorded!" Kat turns to Nicky.  
"We have. We recorded this, like, 50 times! We even-" Nicky is cut off by static.

Connor and Ransom - The Childhood Best Friends

*camera turns on*  
*It shows Ransom and Conor hanging out outside*  
Ransom: Wazzup total drama, Ransom here and me and my best friend want to be on your show. Right Conor.  
Conor: Yep.  
Ransom: You see, I've got the Brawns, and he's got the brains, and together were UNSTOPPABLE.  
Conor: You better believe it!  
Ransom: SO PICK US!  
*camera turns off

Corey and Liam - The Twins

There are two twins sitting down at a desk. One of them eager and excited, the other looking as if he wants to get this over with. The eager twin speaks first.

"Hey! We're here to audition for your show! I'm Corey and my brother here is..." Corey introduced, waiting for Liam to introduce himself too, yet gets no response. "...Liam! Well, anyway, me and him saw the first season of the Ridonculous Race and I was like, 'WOW!' It was really good!"

"I felt like it was unfair and depended on too many things that were out of your control, like angry taxi drivers, or the language barriers. It was fun to see how the competitors dealt with stress in their own little ways though." Liam expressed his opinion.

"Why do you talk like that, you don't need to use that many words, I mean-" Corey stated, before turning to see the camera. Realizing that they are still doing an audition, he began to turn his attention towards the camera. "Oops! Sorry! Anyway, us two would really love to join your show! I feel like we'd rock it like it's hot!"

"Um, that's not a saying, it doesn't even make-" Liam complained, before being interrupted by Corey accidentally.

"Pick us!" Corey exclaimed as he turned off the camera.

Jordan and Antonio - The Best Bros

Antonio is seen lifting weights.  
Ant- "Hello there! I am the great Antonio! And I'm the person who's gonna get a million bucks from your show! With my good looks and awesomeness I'll wow the audience!"  
Jordan- "Bro you just got back are you sure about this"  
Antonio- "A car crash isn't something to worry to much about brother of mine! We got some money to win!"  
Jordan- (pointing to another direction) Hey look! It's a random distraction."  
Antonio- "Ooo! I wanna see! (Runs off screen)  
Jordan- (no longer smiling) "Ok so here's the deal. If you think my brother is bad than I'll make sure to give you some fun. I'll make sure to take everyone down to win this. And nobody's getting in my way. Or else my friend... Bad day! (Smiles creepily)  
Antonio- (walks back in as Jordan goes back to his normal grin.) "Anywho! It's time you got someone who was popular, amazing, and incredibly great looking on your show! And if you let us on, I'll make you spaghetti!"  
Jordan- "Funny part his he'll actually make spaghetti."  
Antonio- "Of course I will. Oh wait Jordan do you want to say something."  
Jordan- "Nah I'm good... I have to fix a broken pencil."  
Antonio- "Why?"  
Jordan- "Oh because.. You know what.. Never mind... It would've been...(starts grinning even more) Pointless!"  
Antonio- (Facepalm) "Seriously bro! Come on! That's such a bad way to end the audition!  
Video ends here

Ambrose and Anya - The Arranged Engagment Couple

Ambrose bows respectfully at the camera "Hello people of Total Drama, my name is Ambrose, and myself and my fiancé would like to be part of your show"  
He then shows a head shot of Tanya "This is my fiancé Tanya and I believe we have allot to give to your show- I have been told she is a talented girl, a free spirit, I myself am a dedicated man to the martial arts and a philosophical thinker- our spirits would rise to the challenges you could present us"  
The camera then jumps to a new scene where Tanya is glaring at the camera "Muum- what is this?"  
A woman's voice is heard from behind the camera "Tanya sweetie, this is for your fiancé behave"  
Tanya rolls her eyes "Not participating I did not agree to do this stupid show"  
"Tanya" the woman's voice is heard again before the camera is turned off.  
It is turned on again and Tanya is smiling an overly big smile at the camera "Hello Total Drama, my name is Tanya and I would absolutely love it if I were to be a part of your show- I would be a great asset"  
"Perfect Tanya" her mum says from behind the camera.  
Tanya shrugs "Whatever- you got your shot"  
"We'll just delete the earlier stuff"  
Tanya shrugs once more "If you can manage it" she then walks away.  
And the camera is then turned off.

Franklin and Oliver - The Cool Cousins

*Camera starts rolling*  
Franklin: *whispers* Ok, are you ready?  
Oliver: Yeah  
Franklin: *pops up from the side* Hey what's up everybody? My Name's Franklin  
Oliver: *pops up from other side* And I'm Oliver  
Franklin: And you can pretty much call us...  
Together: The Cool Cousins  
Franklin: It would be really great if we could be a part of The Ridonculous Race for this season  
Oliver: We would be a great team to be selected, and we won't be like those damn Ice Dancers  
Franklin: You got that right *performs signature handshake*  
Oliver: And just a message to the other teams, you do NOT! want to make Franklin angry  
Franklin: ...uh, what he said. Anyway we would love to be a part of the race  
Together: Peace out  
*Camera stops rolling*

Nick and Patrica - The Cosplayers

*Camera starts rolling*  
Nick: Uh, hi there. I'm Nick  
Patricia: And I'm Patricia  
Nick: And as you can tell by our costumes, we're Cosplayers  
Patricia: Don't mistake us for LARPers  
Nick: We're also in a relationship together, if you're wondering  
Patricia: We want to enter the Ridonculous Race because it would be a great way to go around the world  
Nick: And because we want to start our own anime convention if we win.  
Patricia: Exactly. So we hope you can pick us. It'd be great  
*They both wave at the camera*  
*Camera stops rolling*

Jack and Honey - The Disco Dancers

*Camera Starts Rolling*  
*Shows Jack and Honey dancing underneath a disco ball*  
Honey: Hey Sugars, you can call me Honey  
Jack: And my name...is Jack  
Together: And we've got the Disco fever in our bloodstream  
Jack: You should pick us to be a part of The Ridonculous Race because of our groovy dance moves  
Honey: Don't get too cocky sugar, that's a sign of weakness  
Jack: Oh right. Thanks Honey  
Honey: So if you want some boogie brought to you. Pick us to be a part of your Race  
Together: Groovy  
*The pair continue dancing*  
*Camera stops Rolling

Ollie and Allie - The PreSchool Show Hosts

*static*  
The camera turns on to show a man and woman in nearly matching outfits in what appears to be a green room, sitting on a couch.  
"Morning, people behind the Ridonculous Race," Ollie introduced. "Or... afternoon... or, whatever the heck time it is. If we seem familiar to you... well, that may be because your kids have seen us on TV."  
"We are Ollie and Allie, stars of the hit pre-k show, Barry the Bunny," Allie continued. "The only prob is... that's all we're known for. We've tried auditioning for other things, but it's always the same thing."  
"Ooooohhhh, you're the guys from Barry the Bunny, OOOOOOOHH..." Ollie interrupts, in a mocking tone before going back to his original voice. "Well, we've had enough of it. The kids remembering us? That's fine. At least then, we're getting the target audience. The parents remembering us? That's when I lose it."  
"We want to be taken seriously," Allie says with a look of determination. "And we WILL be taken seriously."  
Suddenly a loud noise arrived from the studio's loudspeaker. "OLIVER AND ALLISON, YOU'RE ON IN FIVE," it said in a loud and crackly tone, soon mixing with the sounds of cheering children.  
Ollie just groans as he reaches for the camera again.  
*static

Caleb and Marcie - The Youtube Nerds

*static*  
The recording starts to show a round, blonde, young man backing away from the camera lens.  
"Heyo, lovely people behind the Ridonculous Race! My name's Caleb, and this is Marcie," he says, gesturing to Marcie as she gives a small wave and a smile. "And we're from the half-million subscriber hit, VideoBox!"  
"We're here to audition for your next season, and maybe we can give ytouy even more viewers! "How?", you may ask," Marcie adds, trying to match Caleb's personality. Suddenly, her face and voice simultaneously drop "Well, what part of "half-million subscriber hit" did you not understand?"  
"Not to mention, if your kids have ever watched any of our vids, they'll tell you how entertaining we are! So do the smart thing- pick us: Caleb and Marcie!"  
Caleb moves towards the camera to turn it off... only to trip and knock over the camera.  
"Oh, CRA-"  
*static*

 **There, we go. See you later**


	3. The Second Trip Part 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to grand opening of The Ridonculous Race: Racing Token! :D I have picked 24 teams for this competition after sorting through quite a few. And now, may I present, the first episode. Also, spoilers for the original, just warning ya**

The camera flashes to Don standing on top of a 5 story building. "Hey, I'm your host Don, back for another season of the Ridonculous Race". The screen cuts to a montage of moments from the original series. "18 teams raced around the globe for 1 million dollars, and in the end, The Surfer Dudes emerged victorious". The camera flashes back to Don, this time on the street. "We have now got 24 teams, who are arriving here in Fiji". "It's a race around the world, but it's always great on…" Don pauses before the camera zooms in on his face "…The Ridonculous Race: Racing Token". Don flashes his grin, starting the theme

-Insert Theme Song Here-

Everything is quiet in the street, until a bus comes zooming through the street, frighting everyone. The camera enters the bus, were we see 48 people, 2 in each seat. The camera zooms in on at the two young adults at the front. One of them has slightly pale, yet unblemished skin, steel blue eyes, dirt chocolate hair, and a straight scar on his right eyebrow. The other has olive skin, olive green eyes, curly black hair, a scar on his right eyebrow and left ear. The first one wears a blue denim vest with two b*** pockets, a black t-shirt imprinted with a Gold heart in the centre surrounded by purple flames. Beige Cargo shorts and hiking boots with white socks. The second one wears a green sports coat with a yellow t-shirt that has "Hyperion" printed on it in white, a pair of beat up, faded to white jeans and black boots. He also sports brown ball cap he wears backwards. "Sam and Garry, Ex-Interns from Total Drama.

Confessional – Ex-Interns

Sam: Honestly, Total Drama was hard work

Garry: But if we can survive being interns on that, we can win this race

Sam: Yeah!

*Sam and Garry Hi-five*

-Static-

The camera flashes to another team of an older man and a man in his late teens. The older man has a stocky build, A bit of a gut, natural muscles, long light brown curly hair reaching his shoulders, and light blue eyes. The younger one is tallish, has light blue eyes and blonde-almost white hair in spikes. The older one is wearing a grey ACDC shirt, with jeans, a black belt, dark blue converse- Sunnies, a brown 'flat cap', he also wears black and brown leather bands around his wrists, brown leather shark-tooth necklace, a few chunky silver rings on his fingers. The younger one is wearing a Doctor-Who shirt of the fourth doctor with khaki shorts that has plenty of zip pockets, green wrist bands, and red sneakers. "Clive and Josh, Grandpa and Grandson" said Don

Confessional – Grandpa and Grandson

Clive: I find that we really match the other Grandpa and Grandson team from the previous Ridiculous Race

Josh: Grandpa, it was Father and Son, this is the Ridonculous Race, and I didn't even want to come here

Clive: Nonsense…What is this miraculous device in front of us

Josh: That's a video camera, like the one at home

-Static-

The camera flashes to another team, this time of two females. The first one has, long blonde thick straight hair, sharp blue eyes and is thin. The other one is dark skinned and has, browny/green eyes and short dark brown curly hair. The first one wears a white jacket and pants, with a hot-pink singlet, silver flats and hot pink cat eyed sunglasses which were on her head. The other one wore a yellow singlet, with blue and white flowers, light blue jeans, red sketchers, and big silver hoop earrings. "Adrian and Blair, Ambitious Stepsisters" said Don.

Confessional – Ambitious Stepsisters

Blair: I don't care what those other teams say, we are going to win

Adrian: Yeah, because we are definitely the most fit team

*Adrian rolls her eyes

Blair: But you wanted to join too

Adrian: Just to see what the future holds around the world

-Static-

The camera flashed to a male and female. The male has Caucasian skin, dark brown hair in a corporate cut, and hazel eyes covered by transition lens glasses. The female has Caucasian skin, light brown hair that reaches her waist, and black eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses. The Male is wearing a black sleeveless tee shirt under a dark blue and red short sleeve button up shirt with tan cargo shorts and black and grey checker pattern skate shoes. The female is wearing a red button up shirt under a beige sparrow tail coat with a pair of dark blue pixie cut jeans and brown Ugg boots. "Estwynn and Prima, GunPla Masters" said Don.

Confessional – GunPla Masters

Prima: We are great at building plastic models

Estwynn: We are determined to use our other skills to go further

*static*

The camera flashes to a male and a female. The male has Caucasian skin, mostly shaven brown hair, a small brown beard, and blue eyes. The female has Caucasian skin, orange hair tied in a bun and blue eyes. The male is wearing A Brown short sleeved shirt, Blue Jeans, Red Runners, and Black Glasses. The female is wearing an Orange Jumper, Blue long sleeved shirt with a bunch of 0s and 1s on it, Blue Jeans, and Green Flats. "Tate and Amelia, Computer Nerds" said Don.

Confessional – Computer Nerds

Tate: We have great knowledge of computers

Amelia: Though he is smarter than me, and am a bit more agile then him, I reckon we work well together.

Tate: Let's try and go for first

*Static*

The camera flashes to a male and a female. The female has light skin, dark brown hair with light blonde streaks in her bangs and her hair is in a ponytail, and blue eyes. The male has light skin, dark hair, and blue eyes. The female wears a magenta choker, red shirt with turquoise sleeves and a "V" picture on her shirt, sky blue shorts with an orchid belt, grey over-the-knee socks, tan boots, and pink and purple arm socks. The male wears a white tank top, black jacket with brown gloves, blue jeans, and brown combat boots. "Natalie and Hartley, Archery Siblings" said Don

Confessional – Archery Siblings

Natalie: We are going to win this thing, right Hartley.

Hartley: Definitely, we are determined to take home the prize money.

Natalie: Our archery skills are hopefully going to help us get far

The camera flashes to a male and a female. The male has Caucasian skin, sunglasses and long black hair. The female has dark skin, a brown afro, and tons of makeup. The male was wearing a Glittery Jacket Pants and Shoes, Purple Shirt, and Disco Ball Necklace. The Female was wearing a Green Jacket, Multi coloured shirt, Denim Jeans, and Light up Shoes. "Jack and Honey, Disco Dancers" said Don

Confessional – Disco Dancers

Jack: Our moves are in the know…

Honey: …And we are ready to win this thing

Jack: Was that good enough? *Turns to Honey*

Honey: Definitely

*static*

The camera flashes to a male and a female. The male has medium length, blond hair that's neatly parted to his right, and round, blue eyes, along with peachy/pale white skin, with some blemishes on his face. The female has black hair that hangs down, but curls up at the ends to form a bob that goes down to the midst of her neck, small, brown, almond shaped eyes, and her eyes are hidden behind a pair of glasses. The male is wearing a thin, red sweater with purple pull strings, along with light blue jeans, navy blue suspenders, and black high-tops. The female is wearing a large, grey graphic t-shirt of Steamboat Willie, along with black jeans and pink flats with short, neon yellow socks. "Caleb and Marcie, YouTube Nerds" said Don.

Confessional – YouTube Nerds

Marcie: Hey to our 500,000 plus viewers. It's your favourite people from VideoBox

Caleb: We are here to win it, and help our channel grow.

Marcie: So if you like gaming and or animations, search VideoBox in YouTube

*static*

The camera flashes to two males. The first male has a skin tone similar to DJ, light brown eyes, and black low fade hair. The second male has a skin tone similar to Geoff, red eyes, and brown messy hair. The first male is wearing a grey hoodie, black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. The second male is wearing a red t-shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, and a black neckerchief around his neck. "Jordan and Antonio, Best Bros" said Don.

Confessional – Best Bros

Antonio: This is awesome, right!? *turns to Jordan

Jordan: Yeah, it's cool…Hey, look *points to the right of Antonio* a food truck

Antonio: GIMME! *Runs to the right*

Jordan: In all seriousness, I am going to win this, and nobody is going to stop me.

Antonio: *Comes and sits back down* There was no food truck

Jordan: Just playing a joke

*static*

The camera flashes to a boy and a girl. The boy has pale skin, short messy black hair and almond shaped chocolate brown eyes. The female has waist-length icy blonde hair and piercing almond shaped dark violet eyes. The male is wearing a white button up shirt with a black necktie covered by a dark tan sweater-vest, purple plaid pants and brown dress shoes. The female is wearing a dark violet corset style gothic Lolitta dress with off the shoulder black lace sleeves, a black tutu for a skirt a black leather jacket with a hoodie that has cat ears on top, black lace fingerless gloves, black lace tights and black knee-high high-heeled gothic boots. She also wears a necklace with a silver open heart pendant. "Kiku and Anya, Otaku's" said Don

Confessional – Otaku's

Kiku: I come from Japan, and she comes from Russia

Anya: Ve have only met once in real life before, so this race vas a great idea

Kiku: Exactly

*static*

The camera flashes to a male and a female. The male has Tan skin, dark brown hair, combed to the left and green eyes. The female has Tan skin, wavy blonde hair that goes down to her elbows and blue eyes. The male is wearing Grey t-shirt with lightning bolts, blue and white long sleeved shirt under that, turquoise jeans, and orange converse shoes. The female is wearing a Lime green t-shirt, electric blue jeans, purple converse shoes, yellow fingerless gloves and orange headband. "Nicky and Kat, Fraternal Twins" said Don.

Confessional – Fraternal Twins

Nicky: Are you ready to race Kat?

Kat: I'm ready

Nicky: Let's do this

*static*

The camera flashes to two males. The first one has olive skin, messy, wavy brown hair and hazelnut eyes. The second one has dark blond hair and blue eyes. The first one is wearing a white t-shirt with the logo of the shield of captain America on it, blue jeans and black vans trousers. The second one is wearing a black t-shirt that has the logo of Chicago bulls, blue jeans and white shoes. "Ethan and Brady, Acappella signers" said Don.

Confessional – Acappella Signers

Ethan: We are quite popular Southern New York high school district

Brady: We want the money to help our glee club get some new things

Ethan: Mics, Instruments, Maybe something for the recording studio…

*static*

The camera flashes to a male and a female. The male has peach coloured skin, short, brown hair that's parted to his left, and circular, brown eyes. The female has tanned skin, brown hair, with the sides hanging down along with the front, and brown, almond shaped eyes. They both wear a horizontally-striped, green pastel polo shirt, and light brown khakis with a black leather belt along with grey sneakers. "Ollie and Allie, Preschool Show Hosts" said Don.

Confessional – Preschool Show Hosts

Ollie: All we are known for is one thing

Allie: So, we joined this show so we would be known for something other than THAT show

Ollie: Once we win, we will finally be given the recognition we deserve

*static*

The camera flashes to a female and a male. The female has long blonde hair and dull blue eyes. The male has messy dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes. The female is wearing an ocean blue tank top with white shorts and dark grey sneakers. The male is wearing a dark blue tee with white board shorts and black sneakers. "Mo and Jake, Hotshots" said Don.

Confessional – Hotshots

Mo: We are ready to take risks to win this thing

Jake: Especially if it means deceiving people

Mo: But remember Jake, keep up the act

*static*

The camera flashes to a male and a female. The male has Pale skin, blood red eyes and neck-length feathered strawberry-blonde hair. The female has Chocolate coloured skin, deep violet eyes and waist length wavy raven black hair. The male is wearing a white button us shirt with a loose black neck-tie covered by a black trench coat that reaches his mid-thigh, black dress pants, black lace up gothic boots and a small black top hat with a red ribbon and a yellow ribbon hanging off it. The female is wearing a blood red spaghetti strap gothic lolitta dress, a black leather jacket, black lace fingerless gloves, black lace tights, black knee-high high-heeled gothic boots and black messenger bag with blank sown dolls in it. "Vladimir and Viola, Black Magic Users" said Don. "Like that was helpful for a team before" he continued.

Confessional – Black Magic Userz

Vladimir: Our connection is very deep

Viola: Yes, I am his Ileana Cosanzeana

Vladimir: Da , te iubesc Viola (Yeah, i love you Viola)

Viola: Asta e dulce. si eu te iubesc (That's sweet. I love you too)

*Vladimir and Viola begin to kiss...for ages*

*static*

The camera flashes to two males. The first male has White Skin, Long Blond hair with curls at the back, light blonde streaks. The second male has Slightly tanned skin, Short Black hair. The first male is wearing a Red T shirt, Black shorts, White Shoes and black glasses. The second male is wearing a Green Singlet, Grey track pants and brown shoes. "Franklin and Oliver, The Cool Cousins" said Don. Don sighs before saying "You let them write their own intros again didn't you".

Confessional – Cool Cousins

Oliver: Yeah, we have a great team man ship to help us win this

Franklin: And if that doesn't work, I have created a plan that will help, but we have both agreed not to sabotage…I think

*static*

The camera flashes to two females. The first female has light tan skin, short pixie-cut hair that is black with blue and green highlights and green eyes. The second female has light tan skin, long and wavy black hair, and green eyes. The first female is wearing a deep blue t-shirt with a white shark insignia, layered over a green long-sleeved shirt, black cargo pants, and blue and white sneakers. The second female is wearing a white fitted short-sleeved top with 'Princess' in pink letters, gold bangles, light pink mini skirt, and pink high heels. "Phoebe and Melanie, Feuding Twin Sisters" said Don.

Confessional – Feuding Twin Sisters

Phoebe: We don't like each other

Melanie: We are only doing this for the money

*both turn to each other*

Both: I HATE YOU!

*static*

The camera flashes to two females. The first female has fair skin, bright caramel hair in a spikey bun with side swept bangs and dishwasher grey eyes. The second female has olive skin, shoulder-length blonde hair with her bangs being held by a red headband and amber eyes. The first female has a fitted black t-shirt with brown coffee cup logo, khaki capris, black ankle socks and black sneakers. The second female has the same outfit except for a few alterations. The fitted black t-shirt is pulled and tied into a small knot at her upper stomach, revealing her silver-hooped navel, Instead of khaki capris, she wears khaki shorts and the same socks and shoes and Silver bangles on each wrist finish the look. "Deborah and Miranda, Co-workers" said Don.

Confessional – Coworkers

Miranda; Deb, come on, don't you want a trip around the world.

Deborah: Ehh, not really

Miranda: We are already here, so you can't change your mind

Deborah: I'm only doing it for our manager

*static*

The camera flashes to a female and a male. The female has pale skin, red hair, and emerald eyes. The male has pale skin, coal black hair and brown eyes. The female is wearing a Purple button up blouse, a black pair of skinny jeans and a pair of designer athletic shoes. The male is wearing a black leather jacket, a light blue tshirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black boots. "Carol and Eric, a Devious Duo" said Don.

Confessional – Devious Duo

Carol: I really like to mess with people

Eric: Me too

Carol: We are definitely, well and truly, going to win this race

Eric: Definitely

*static*

The camera flashes to two females. The first female has pale peach skin, dark brownish-black, waist-length hair what covers her left eye and light brown eyes. The second female has tan skin, shoulder length wavy light brown hair with partially blonde dyed streaks, and dark brown eyes. The first female is wearing an off white button up blouse with a small black ribbon tied at the collar and a long light grey cardigan with ruffles at the ends, with a dark blue and grey plaid skirt that stops at her thighs with dark blue stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. She has a white bow pinned to the back of her head. The second female is wearing a pair of small glasses and a long sleeve green flannel open, revealing a dark grey v-neck underneath. She has a pair of dark jeans and grey socks underneath brown ankle boots and she wears a necklace. "Marley and Audrey, an Oblivious Pair of Unlikely Friends" said Don. "Try saying that ten times fast" he continued.

Confessional – Oblivious Pair of Unlikely Friends

Marley: We really want to get away from home

Audrey: Yeah, if we win, we are going to run away with my mum

Marley: And the rest of our family just heard that on international TV

Audrey: Oh yeah, I forgot….Can we have a do over

*static*

The camera flashes to a male and a female. The male has Caucasian skin, and long blonde hair tied back. The female has Caucasian skin, and black hair with red hairspray. The male is wearing a costume of Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist. The female is wearing a costume of Harley Quinn from Batman. "Nick and Patrica, Cosplayers" said Don.

Confessional – Cosplayers

Nick: We entered so we can start up our own anime convention

Patricia: Yeah, we met a few years back at a convention, and we have been close ever since

Nick: Yeah, I love you Patricia

Patricia: I love you too

*static*

The camera flashes to two males. The first male has Caucasian Skin, Semi-long, dirty blonde, spikey hair, and blue eyes. The second male has African-American Skin, dark brown hair in a buzz cut, a chin strap for a beard, and brown eyes. The first male is wearing a yellow t-shirt with white shorts, long white socks and blue shoes. The second male is wearing a green t-shirt with black shorts, short white socks and red shoes. "Connor and Ransom, Childhood Best Friends" said Don.

Confessional – Childhood Best Friends

Connor: Yeah, Hi

Ransom: Sorry about my buddy, he is very, very shy. Is it cool if I talk for now dude?

*Connor nods*

Ransom: The reason we are doing this is so we can do something awesome before we part ways for collage. We are going all the way.

*static*

The camera flashes to two young males. The first one has tanned skin and nice and straight brown hair. The second one looks almost identical except for the fact that he has curly hair. The first male is wearing black and white top, dark brown trousers and black and white trainers. The second male is wearing a light blue sweater with brown pads on his shoulders, light denim shorts and blue and orange sneakers. "Corey and Liam, Twins" said Don.

Confessional – Twins

Corey: Wahoo! We made it

Liam: We are the youngest contestants here, in a dangerous world

Corey: Come on, stop being so Anti-Optimistic

Liam: I'm surprised you even know what that means

*static*

The camera flashes to our last team, a male and a female. The male has tanned skin, black long wavy hair that goes to the back of his nape, and honey eyes. The female has pale pink skin, and straight long black hair with bright green ends and normally parted down the middle and parted into two low pony-tails that hang over her shoulders. The male has white shirt a big gold, red, and black phoenix print on the bottom right hand side, black denim pants, a long trench coat, black boots, tinted sunnies, and brown leather wrist bands. The female is wearing a pink singlet with a white heart with angel wings printed on the centre, black shorts, fishnet stockings, toe-less black high heels, tinted sunnies, ring nose piercing, skull earrings, and black lace. "Ambrose and Tanya, an Arranged Engagement Couple" said Don.

Confessional – Arranged Engagement Couple

Tanya: I did not want to do this

Ambrose: Seriously, This is a trip around the world

Tanya: OK, but as long as we do anything we must do to win. _Anything_

Ambrose: That doesn't sound like a good idea

*static*

The camera flashes to a seat with a bum sleeping on it. "Yeah, he's not part of this race" said Don.

The camera flashes to the teams on one side of a starting line with Don standing on the other side. "Contestants, here in Fiji, is where our race begins" said Don. "A few miles up this street, you will find the first Don Box, which will tell you where to go for your first challenge" He continued. "Before we begin, I must tell you of a new feature, the Racing Token" said Don. Don pulls a badge with his face on it out of his pocket. "That's it?" asked Brady. "Yeah, there is one hidden around each leg, and can be used once to skip a challenge and get the next tip immediately" said Don. "Now, RACE!" yelled Don. The teams began running, trampling over Don. "OK, we really have to move me for these introductions" he said.

*flash*

The Best Bros are the first to arrive at the Don Box and receive their tip. "You must head to the Sri Siva Subramaniya Hindu Temple" said Jordan. "TAXI!" yelled Antonio, as a taxi came by. As they got in a taxi, Carol and Eric arrive and gain their tip.

Jordan, Antonio, Eric, and Carol arrive at the same time. And head up to the Don Box. The both read their tips. "It's all in" said Antonio and Carol at the same time. "In this all in, teams must do yoga in front of this Hindu Philosopher successfully, to gain their next Tip" said Don. "Wait, do you know how to do Yoga?" Antonio asked Jordan. "It's easy…I hope" said Jordan in response.

Soon, The Black Magic Userz, Arranged Engagment Couple, Oblivious Pair of Unlikley Friends, Disco Dancers, and YouTube Nerds arrived. Carol and Eric just finished, yet the philosopher was unhappy with their yoga, and they had to go to the back of the line. The Black Magic Userz then tried and succeeded, earning themselves their next tip. "Cap de la Muzeul Fiji în Suva pentru următoarea provocare" said Vladimir before the team ran off. "What did he just say?" asked Caleb. "I have no idea" answered Audrey.

Meanwhile, the other teams were stuck in traffic. "Hurry Up!" yelled Franklin. "Woah, calm down dude" said Oliver. "I hope the next challenge is something relaxing" said Franklin.

Back at the temple, the Arranged Engagement Couple had just gained their tip and ran off. The YouTube Nerd were attempting, however, Marcie tripped on knocked over a plastic vase. "Luckily it was plastic" said Caleb. Then he noticed something where the vase was. "A racing token!" Caleb said, picking it up and handing it to the philosopher. The Philosopher nodded and handed them their tip. "Head to the Fiji Museum in Suva for your next challenge" read Marcie. The team then ran off.

The other teams arrived and it was time for the devious duo to try again. "Let's try and win this" said Carol.

The Arranged Engagement Couple were the first to arrive. Ambrose hit the button on the Don Box and read the tip. "It's a botch-or-watch" said Ambrose. "In this botch-or-watch, whoever pressed the button, must search the museum for the Rudder from the HMS Bounty, where the tips are located" said Don. "Have Fun Ambrose" said Tanya.

At the temple, Things were not going well for the other teams. The Devious Duo and Cool Cousins were the only teams to pass since the YouTube Nerds left. "This is really difficult" said Tate. "That's just you" said Amelia before kissing him. The Cosplayers than stood up to try. However, Nick's costume, which increased his height, hindered him, causing them to go to the back of the line.

The preschool show hosts then went up to the front of the line. The philosopher then smirked. "What's so funny?" asked Ollie. "You're the guys from Barry the Bunny!" laughed the Philosopher. This caused everyone and I mean everyone in the room to laugh. Both Ollie and Allie groaned and got the yoga out of the way and received their next tip.

At the museum, Ambrose, Oliver, Viola, Caleb, and Carol were searching for the rudder. "Is that it?" said Oliver as he ran up to an exhibit. "No, that's just some cannibal knives" said Oliver. Viola was busy looking at all the other exhibits. "Wait, what's that?" said Carol as she ran up to and exhibit. She read the little info board. "This is the rudder of the HMS Bounty, YES!" said Carol. Carol opened a little slide in the exhibit and grabbed 4 tips, throwing three in the bin, and taking one and running outside to Eric. "Head to the chill zone the village of Navala" read Carol. "Let's go!" yelled Eric

Meanwhile, the other teams had finished the yoga, and were arriving at the museum. Carol and Eric, went in a taxi to Navala. When they arrived they spotted the chill zone. "There it is" pointed Carol. "Hurry and move!" she yelled. The Devious Duo ran onto to the chill zone. "Carol and Eric, you would be in first place if you didn't throw 3 tips in the bin, 30 minute penalty' said Don.

Back at the museum, Ambrose, Oliver, Viola, Caleb, Kiku, Miranda, Jack, Blair, Mo, Brady, Tate, Ransom, Patricia, Liam, Antonio, Kat, Marley, Clive, Estwynn, Phoebe, Allie, Garry and Natalie were searching for the rudder. "I found it!" yelled Ambrose. Unfortunately, everyone else heard that and started rushing for the tips.

Back at the chill zone, "Carol and Eric, your penalties up, First Place, you'll be on flight 1" said Don. "Yes!" both yelled. "Our teams are still searching for their tip" said Don. "Or they were, until Ambrose shouted it out.

At the museum, Liam, Ambrose, Viola, Oliver, Blair, Jack, Brady, Phoebe, Allie, Natalie, Patricia, Estwynn, Marley, Kat, Ransom, Garry, Caleb, Antonio, and Kiku had managed to get their hands on tips. However, Miranda, Clive and Tate, were left without tips. "That's weird, there should have been 24 tips, yet there was only 21" said Miranda. "Someone obviously sabotaged the challenge" said Tate. Then Clive saw the janitor taking care of a rubbish in, when it tipped over and three tips fell out. "There's the tips" yelled Clive. "Thanks, I owe ya one" said Tate. "Me too" said Miranda. The three players grabbed their tips and raced to their team members to race to the chill zone.

Meanwhile, teams had started arriving at the chill zone. "Nicky and Kat, Second Place" said Don. "Yay!" yelled Nicky. "Ambrose and Tanya, Third Place". "Corey and Liam, Fourth Place". "Mo and Jake, Fifth Place". "Franklin and Oliver, Sixth place". "Ollie and Allie, Seventh Place". "Jordan and Antonio, Eighth Place, you'll be the last team on Flight One" said Don. "That was close" said Jordan.

"Ex Interns, Ninth Place, You'll be on Flight Two" said Don. "Whoo! We are awesome!" yelled Sam as they hi fived. "Vladimir and Viola, Tenth Place" said Don. "Estwynn and Prima, Eleventh Place". "Ethan and Brady, Twelfth Place". "Marley and Audrey, Thirteenth Place". "Connor and Ransom, Fourteenth Place". "Kiku and Anya, Fifteenth Place". "Jack and Honey, Sixteenth Place, you'll be the last team on Flight Two" said Don. "Well, at least we are not on the last flight" said Honey.

"The other teams are yet to arrive" said Don. Luckily, The Computer Nerds, Coworkers and Grandpa and Grandson, managed to get fast taxi drivers, and had caught up to the other teams. They arrived at Navala. "Grandpa and Grandson, Seventeenth Place, You'll be on the last flight" said Don. "Well, at least we aren't eliminated" said Josh. "Nick and Patricia, Eighteenth Place" said Don. "Tate and Amelia, Nineteenth Place". "Coworkers, Twentieth Place". "Caleb and Marcie, Twenty First Place". "Natalie and Hartley, Twenty Second Place". "Phoebe and Melanie, Twenty Third Place". "Adrian and Blair, Twenty Fourth Place". "Wait, are we out?" asked Blair. "No, it's the first episode, eliminations start next leg" said Don.

"Our 24 teams have arrived" said Don. "Join us next time for more racing on.." he continued before the camera zoomed in on his face. "…Ridonculous Race: Racing Token". The camera faded out.

 **Longest chapter I've ever written. Sorry for not having some teams have lines outside of their introductions. I promise, next chapter, everyone will have at least two scenes. I expected for this chapter to come out around two days from now, however, I was able to get it done. Please tell me how the teams and the chapter went. I want to see how I can improve. So, I will see you guys later.**

 _-Adro02_


	4. The Second Trip Part 2

**Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and what other celebration you mortals celebrate. Here I am with a brand new chapter. Now, I didn't fill up my promise from last chapter, but it's still early days. So, if you didn't see, I posted the first FanFiction Direct a while back. It would be cool if you could check it out. Anyways, let's continue**

"I am standing here, in Tokyo, Japan, where our challenge takes place" said Don. "On flight 1 is The Devious Duo, The Fraternal Twins, The Arranged Engagement Couple, The Twins, The Hotshots, The Cool Cousins, The Preschool Show Hosts, and The Best Bros". "On flight 2 is The Ex-Interns, The Black Magic Userz, The GunPla Masters, The Acappella Singers, The Oblivious Pair of Unlikely Friends, The Childhood Best Friends, The Otaku's, and the Disco Dancers". "On Flight 3 is The Grandpa and Grandson, The Cosplayers, The Computer Nerds, The Coworkers, The YouTube Nerds, The Archery Siblings, The Feuding Twin Sisters, and The Ambitious Stepsisters". "Flight 1 will arrive 15 minutes before flight 2, while flight 2 will arrive 15 minutes before flight 3". "And of course, this is happening on…" said Don before the camera zooms in on his face. "…Ridonculous Race: Racing Token". Don flashes his grin, starting the episode.

*Insert opening here*

Flight 1 lands as the teams rush for the Don Box outside the airport. Thanks to their smaller size, Corey and Liam arrive at the Don Box first. Corey slams the button and receives their tip. "Head to the Hiroshima Big Arch for your fist challenge" Corey read. The twins ran off as the other teams started getting their tips.

The Twins arrived at the Hiroshima Big Arch and hit the Don Box. "It's an either-or, Cook or Hit" read Liam. "In this either-or, teams must either cook 15 boxes of nachos, or obtain a home run in baseball" said Don. "Cook" said Corey. The Twins headed to the nacho stand to begin. The Devious Duo then arrived and took their tip. "I think we could Hit" said Carol. "Let's do this" said Eric as the two ran inside the stadium.

"The other teams are arriving at the stadium, however, Flight two is landing" said Don. The teams on flight 2 started rushing for the Don Box. "Ah, good to be back home" said Kiku. "Really, vell, ve should keep running" said Anya.

Confessional – Otaku's

Kiku: I have good memories of my time in Japan

Anya: Yeah, ve shouldn't lose

*static*

At the Nacho Stand, The Twins, Fraternal Twins, and Arranged Engagement Couple were busy cooking Nachos. "Kat, how many boxes have we finished?" asked Nicky. "7, we should hurry though, I think The Twins are nearly finished" said Kat.

Meanwhile, in the stadium, The Devious Duo, Hotshots, Cool Cousins, Preschool Show Hosts, and Best Bros, were trying to hit a home run against Japan's baseball team. It was the Devious Duo's Turn. Eric stood up and took the bat. The pitcher threw the baseball and Eric swung at it hard. And I mean hard. The baseball flew all the way out of the stadium. The ref nodded and handed the teams their next tip. "You must head to the Temple of the Golden Pavilion for your next challenge" said Eric. "Let's go" yelled Carol. The Devious Duo left the stadium, and were quickly followed by the Twins, but the teams from flight 2 arrived, and flight 3 landed.

"We should Cook" said Viola. "Dude, we are definitely going for the hit" said Sam. "Definitely Hit" said Estwynn. "We should Probably cook" said Ethan. "Cook for sure" said Audrey. "I like the sound of hit" said Ransom. "I know about baseball, lets hit" said Kiku. "We'd have rhythm in Cook" said Honey.

The devious duo and twins arrived at the Temple of the Golden Pavilion. They hit the Don Box. "It's an all-in" said Liam. "In this All-In, teams must race to the top of the temple and meet the monk who will give them their next tip" said Don. The teams raced in.

At the nacho stand, Nick and Kat had finished. They got confirmation from the Chef and received their tip. "Let's move" said Nicky. Meanwhile the teams from flight 3 started arriving.

In the baseball stadium, the GunPla masters were having some trouble getting a home run. "This is really difficult" said Prima. "Maybe we should switch" said Estwynn. "But if we do, we would probably receive a penalty" said Prima. "OK, let's just keep trying" said Estwynn.

It was Connor and Ransom's turn. And they…didn't get a home run. "Seriously" said Connor. "I knew we should have gone for cook" said Ransom. "You suggested Hit" said Connor. It was Kiku and Anya's turn. "Do it Kiku!" yelled Anya. Kiku stood up to the pitch and grabbed the bat. The pitcher threw and Kiku hit the ball. They got a home run and received their next tip.

Back at the temple, The Devious Duo, The Twins, and The Fraternal Twins were busy racing through in search of the monk. The Twins burst through a door and found the monk meditating. The Monk handed them a tip. "You must head to Tokyo Tower" said Corey. "Let's go" said Liam as they ran off.

Back at the stadium, Hotshots, Cool Cousins, Preschool Show Hosts, Best Bros, Ex-Interns, GunPla Masters, Childhood Best Friends, Grandpa and Grandson, Archery Siblings, and Ambitious Stepsisters were still attempting the hit challenge. The Arranged Engagement Couple, Black Magic Userz, Acappella Singers, Oblivious Pair of Unlikely Friends, Disco Dancers, Cosplayers, Computer Nerds, Coworkers, YouTube Nerds, and Feuding Twin Sisters, were still trying the cook challenge. "Damn It, we keep burning the nachos" said Brady. In the stadium, The Preschool Show Hosts just hit a home run and left for the temple.

At the temple, The Devious Duo had left and The Otaku's had arrived. "This is really confusing for a temple" said Kat. "Come on, we can do better than this" said Nicky.

Meanwhile, The Twins had arrived at the Tokyo Tower. They hit the Don Box. "It's a botch-or-watch" said Liam. "Whoever didn't search for the rudder in Fiji, must remember a message in the Don Box Speaker next to you, and head to the top of the tower and relay the message through a walkie talkie, to gain your tip. If you have a racing token, just say I have a racing token into the speaker" he continued. Corey ran up to the speaker and hit the button, as the Devious Duo were arriving. "Give me a tip for the Ridonculous Race" said the speaker. "This seems similar" said Corey.

Meanwhile at the stadium, the Hotshots stood up to try and hit. "Come on Jake, you can do this" said Mo. "This is difficult" said Jake. Jake hit the ball and got a home run. They received their tip and ran off as the cool cousins went up and tried. "We can do it" said Franklin. Oliver stood up and missed the ball. "Okay, maybe we can't do it" said Franklin.

At the Nacho Stand, The Disco Dancers were doing well.

Confessional – Disco Dancers

Honey: Like I said, we have rhythm in this place

Jack: Exactly

*static*

At the tower, Corey and Eric were running up the stairs to really annoying music. "This is really annoying" said Corey. "I think that's the point" said Eric. Eric suddenly got a burst of energy and ran up past Corey. "What just happened?" Corey asked himself.

Confessional – Corey (Twins)

Corey: Yep, did not expect that

*static

Eric arrived at the top of the tower and grabbed a walkie talkie. "Uh…Give me tip" said Eric. Eric then got a painful electric shock. "I guess that means I'm wrong" said Eric. Eric began to head down the stairs as Corey arrived and grabbed a walkie talkie. "Give me a tip for the Ridonculous Race" said Corey. A machine next to him ejected a tip which Corey grabbed as he ran down stairs.

At the temple, The Fraternal Twins, The Otaku's, The Preschool Show Hosts, and the Hotshots were searching for the Monk. "Wait, I remember where Monk's meditate" said Kiku. "Hey, if you show us, we'll give you the next racing token we find" said Allie. "Deal" said Kiku as the two teams ran for the monk and received their tips.

Back at the tower, Corey had arrived at the bottom of the stairs. "You must race to Shinjuku Gyoen on foot. Any use of other transport methods will result in a penalty" read Corey. "Looks like they're stepping it up this time, move" said Liam.

Back at the stadium, everyone had just finished and were running for the temple of the Golden Pavilion. "Whew, who knew running was so hard" said Tate. "That's what you say" said Brady.

Confessional – Acappella Signers

Brady: When we are done with this show, we are sticking to our glee club, that's it

Ethan: Agreed

*static*

Confessional – Computer Nerds

Tate: I don't like how you were miles ahead of me

Amelia: Hey, I'm a little more fit than you. Lighten up, won't you

*static*

However, while they were running, The Twins arrived at Shinjuku Gyoen. "Twins, First Place, Congrats, You'll be on flight 1 of 2" said Don. "I can't believe we just did that" said Liam. "The Twins may be first, but it's an all-out race for the other teams, particularly at Tokyo Tower" Don said as the camera flashed to the tower. The Otaku's and Preschool Show Hosts had arrived while Eric was still trying. "Three times, can you please try harder" said Carol. "I'm trying" said Eric. Eric ran back up as Anya and Allie tried.

At the top, Eric tried…and failed. He began to turn around however, he noticed Anya and Allie's successful attempt. He then ran up and said "Give me a tip for the ridonculous race" and gained his tip.

At the temple, The Fraternal Twins and The Hotshots had succeeded and started their journey towards Tokyo Tower. However, the other teams arrived and the temple became quite cramped. "Oof, hey watch it" said Blair. "Sorry" said Deborah. "Hey, who stepped on my foot?" asked Honey. "This is annoying" said Tanya.

Meanwhile, people were arriving at the chill zone. "Otaku's, Second Place" said Don. "Devious Duo, you would be in third place, if Eric had of gone downstairs and followed the rules of the Botch or watch, 3 hour penalty" said Don. "WHAT!" yelled Carol. "That's way too big!" "No, it was a huge fault" continued Don. "Seriously" said Eric. "Would you like to raise it to four hours?" said Don. "No, three hours are good" said Carol. "Preschool show hosts, Third Place" said Don.

Meanwhile, at the Temple, Things were finally settled. Estwynn and Prima were busy searching for a switch. "Think about it, it wouldn't be much of a challenge if there wasn't some switch" said Prima. When Estwynn removed a plate, he didn't find a switch. "A Racing Token!" said Estwynn. "Let's use it" said Prima. "Uh, how would we do that?" asked Estwynn. "Call out for the monk, maybe" said Prima. "HEY MONK, I HAVE FOUND A RACING TOKEN!" yelled Estwynn. The Monk walked up to them and asked for their token. Estwynn handed it over and in turn received their tip.

Back at the chill zone, "Devious Duo, Fourth Place" said Don. "We seriously have to improve if we want to win" said Carol. "Maybe not cheating would be a good idea" said Don, which earned him a punch to the face.

At the Tokyo Tower, The Fraternal Twins had arrived and were attempting the challenge as The Hotshots arrived. "Isn't this the same challenge from the challenge last season?" asked Jake. "It's harder though" replied Nicky.

Back at the Temple, The Computer Nerds and Grandpa and Grandson had left. "Come on Hartley, if we think like a Monk, we can find a monk" said Natalie. "I don't think it works like that" said Hartley.

Then Sam and Garry found the Monk. "Dude, do you have a tip for us?" asked Sam. The Monk nodded and handed him a tip. "Awesome!" said Garry.

At Tokyo Tower, The Fraternal Twins had finished and Jake had come down to try again as The GunPla Masters arrived. "We are doing better than we ever could, lets win this thing" said Estwynn. "We should" replied Prima. "Don't try winning this leg, like 5 or 6 people left before us" said Jake. "Damn" said Prima as she went for the speaker.

At the chill zone another team was arriving. "Fraternal Twins, Fifth Place" said Don. "Well, 2 places behind last time isn't too bad" said Nicky. "Try saying that when there is only a few teams left" said Don.

At Tokyo Tower, The Hotshots had left, yet the Computer Nerds, Grandpa and Grandson, and Ex-Interns had arrived. "So we have to remember a message, and relay it into a walkie talkie?" asked Josh. "It seems like it" replied Amelia. "This is much harder than it seems" said Prima. Sam groaned as they began to climb up the stairs

Meanwhile, at the Temple, things were getting interesting. "I think we should create an alliance" said Franklin. "Well, who do you think" replied Oliver. "Maybe the Black Magic Userz" replied Franklin. "Nah, their magic thing seems similar to the LARPers from last season, and they didn't do too well" said Oliver. "How about the Archery Siblings?" asked Oliver. "Hmm, that could work" said Franklin. "We should think a bit more first though" he continued. "That's cool" said Oliver.

Meanwhile, someone had found the monk. "WHERE ARE YOU MONK!" yelled Nick as he entered the room. The monk then handed them their tip and the YouTube Nerds started running towards Tokyo Tower. However, the Black Magic Userz and Arranged Engagement Couple noticed where they came from and gained their tips.

Meanwhile at Shinjuku Gyoen, the Hotshots arrived. "Hotshots, Sixth Place" said Don.

Confessional – Hotshots

Mo: OK, we are behind where we were last leg, we have to up our game

Jake: Though we can be a bit easy since it is so early in the race

*static*

Meanwhile, at Tokyo Tower, The YouTube Nerds, Black Magic Userz, and Arranged Engagment Couple had arrived, yet no one from before had finished. "OK, so relay a message, simple enough" said Nick. "No, it's not" said Sam. "Yeah, besides, this is like the fiftieth time this thing has been said" replied Prima. "Seriously" said Vladimir. "Yes, Seriously" continued Josh.

However, on their first try, a team succeeded. "Give me a tip for the Ridonculous Race" said Tanya. She gained their tip and began heading to the chill zone.

Back at the Temple of the Golden Pavilion. More and more teams found the monk. These were the Cool Cousins, Archery Siblings, Disco Dancers, Coworkers, and The Ambitious Step Sisters. "Whew, this Monk must be well hidden" said Ethan. "Talk about it" said Brady.

Confessional – Accapella Singers

Ethan: If we get eliminated, we are never going to Japan again.

Brady: I can work with that

*static*

"Hey, we found the monk" said Antonio. "Great work, but can you head up ahead, I've got something I need to do" said Jordan. Antonio nodded, grabbed the tip, and ran outside. Jordan pulled out his wallet and walked up to the Monk. "Hey, if you move your position, I can pay you $400" said Jordan. The Monk shaked his head. "OK, $800 then" said Jordan. The monk then took the money and moved.

Confessional – Jordan

Jordan: This plan is going to work perfectly

*static*

At Tokyo Tower, The Cool Cousins, Archery Siblings, Disco Dancers, Coworkers, And Ambitious Step Sisters arrive, yet only the GunPla Masters finished. That means, Nick, Tanya, Vladimir, Sam, Amelia, Josh, Franklin, Hartley, Honey, Deborah, and Adrian had to finish the challenge. "Hopefully this doesn't end up like the temple" said Tanya. "Quit whining and climb up" said Nick. "Who gave you the right to speak to me like that" said Tanya. Soon, Amelia arrived at the top. "Give me a tip for the ridonculous race" she said and received the tip. "Hurry up" Amelia said to the frustration of everyone.

At the chill zone, "Estwynn and Prima, Seventh Place" said Don. "Yes!" said Prima. "And looks like another team is arriving" said Don as the Computer Nerds ran up. "Tate and Amelia, Eighth Place" said Don. "That is immensely better" said Tate. "Uh Tate, what does 'Immensely' mean?" asked Amelia, causing Tate to facepalm. "Eight Teams have arrived, but who will be sent home" said Don. "Stick around, because this will happen after the break on…" Don says as the camera zooms in on his face. "The Ridonculous Race: Racing Token".

*commercial break*

At The Temple of the Golden Pavillion, someone had finally had enough. "Gah, this is almost as annoying as you" Phoebe said to Melaine. Then Phoebe punched through a wall, revealing the location of the monk. However, everyone noticed the hole and was able to find the monk.

At Tokyo Tower, Everyone except the Cool Cousins had finished. "I'm sorry Oliver" said Franklin. "It's cool dude, just finish this" said Oliver. "Let's do this" said Franklin. "But you should hurry, I can see all the other teams in the distance" said Oliver. "OK" said Franklin as he got the message and started running up the stairs. And Franklin made it up the top. "Whew, that was tough" said Franklin. "Wait, what was the message?" Franklin asked himself. "Dang it, I forgot" said Franklin. Franklin then noticed a cupboard. "Hmm" Franklin said as he hid in there.

At the chill zone teams were arriving. "Arranged Engagement Couple, Ninth Place" said Don. "Ex-Interns, Tenth Place". "Grandpa and Grandson, Eleventh Place". "Black Magic Userz, Twelfth Place, you'll be the last team on Flight One" said Don. "A fost cât pe ce" said Viola. "Not everyone understands Romanian" said Don.

"Coworkers, Thirteenth Place" said Don. "Ambitious StepSisters, much improved, Fourteenth Place" said Don. "Wow, that is amazing" said Kat. "Disco Dancers, Fifteenth Place" said Don. "Archery Siblings, Sixteenth Place". "We only have 8 teams to go" said Don.

At Tokyo Tower, Franklin watched every team complete the challenge except the Accapella Singers. "Let's do this" said Franklin. As he gained his tip and went down.

Later, at the chill zone, more and more teams arrived. "Feuding Twin Sisters, Seventeenth Place" said Don. "Best Bros, Eighteenth Place". "Cosplayers, Nineteenth Place". "Unlikely Friends, Twentieth Place" said Don. "Looks like you figured out how to shorten it" said Marley. "I know, it's great" said Don. "YouTube Nerds, Twenty First Place". "Childhood Best Friends, Twenty Second Place". "Only two teams are left and looks like on is arriving" said Don.

"Cool Cousins, you would be in twenty third place if Franklin had of not cheated in the botch or watch, three hour penalty" said Don. "Hopefully, we don't go home" said Franklin. "Hey, if we lose, I am still happy" said Oliver. "Thanks man" said Franklin.

Later, at Tokyo Tower, the Accapella singers had finished. "We should hurry" said Ethan as they began running to the chill zone. Eventually they began to arrive. They were close when Don said "Cool Cousins, your penalty is up". Both teams jumped at the chill zone, and the both landed. "Wait, who goes home?" asked Brady. "Well, by the looks of it, the Cool Cousins are on top of the Accapella Signers, so Accapella Singers, Twenty Third Place" said Don. "Yes!" both Ethan and Brady.

"I'm sorry, Franklin and Oliver, you came in last and have been eliminated from the race" said Don.

-Elimination Reaction-

Franklin: Well, that sucked

Oliver: But we still got to go to Fiji and Japan, plus I was happy to do this with you

Franklin: Thanks man, hey let's go home, we are probably already superstars from being on TV

Oliver: Cool

-End-

"One team is sent home, Twenty Three remain, who will go home next?" said Don. "Find out next time on…" said Don as the camera zoomed in on his face. "The Ridonculous Race: Racing Token" he continued before he flashed his grin, ending the episode.

 **Yay, the episode is done. Sorry to Daneyboy98 for having his team being first sent home. They were great, but is where they leave. So, next I have to write a Dan's Story and Total Drama Advance chapter before I continue, plus I auditioned for some voice acting projects and I'm hoping to get at least one role which if I do will take away from my time. So, see you next time when the teams visit Ukraine. Bye**

 _-Adro02_


	5. Can you use a Ukraine

**Hey, remember when I said this chapter would come out on Thursday. Well, It's not exactly Thursday. Yes, I know I suck with predicted releases, and I probably should stop, but I really was trying to get it done. And for those who didn't know about my planned release date, here is a new chapter! *cue fireworks* So, without further adue, let's begin.**

"Last Time on The Ridonculous Race..." said Don, preparing for the recap. "The Teams visited Japan. Some were great at cooking Nachos, while some sucked at baseball." "Meanwhile, The Best Bros got their first cheat, however, I let it slide." "In the end, it came between the Acapella Singers and The Cool Cousins, and in the end, The Cool Cousins were eliminated." "Who will go home today, find out now on, The Ridonculous Race: Racing Token" said Don, before he held a grin, flashing the screen and putting on the intro.

*Insert Intro Here*

The first flight landed with The Twins, The Otakus, ThePreeschool Show Hosts, The Devious Duo, The Fraternal Twins, The HotShots, The Gunpla Masters, The Computer Nerds, The Arranged Engagment Couple, The Ex-Interns, Grandpa and Grandson, and The Black Magic Userz on it. As soon as it landed...

"Go! Move!" shouted Carol as they began running off the plane towards the Don Box. The Otaku's reached it first.

"Go to the Kiev Pechersk Lavra for your first challenge" said Kiku. He and Anya nodded at each other before running off.

Confessional - Otaku's

Anya: Ve vere very lucky to make it second to the chill zone last time

Kiku: Let's hope we can get first today

*static*

The Otaku's arrive at the Kiev Pechersk Lavra first. They hit the Don Box, and get the tip.

"Let's see, It's a...Tough Luck?" said Kiku.

"This is a brand new type of challenge, where the team's passing, is based on their luck alone" said Don. "In this Tough Luck, teams must talk to the owner who will flip a coin" "If it's heads, the team will enter and get their next tip". "If the coin lands on tail, they must go to the back of the line, and start over."

The Otaku's walk up to the owner, who flips a coin. It lands on Tails. They turned around and saw the Hotshots and The Gunpla Masters had already arrived.

"Let's go back" said Anya, slightly annoyed.

*flash*

Clive and Josh are running along.

"Hurry up, the other teams are already ahead of us, and the second flight is landing any minute now" said Josh.

Clive chuckles and said "I thought you didn't want to be here?"

"Hey, if we're here, we might as well win" said Josh.

"Well, I'll try to hurry up, but it seems like my old age is catching up on me" chuckles Clive. However, Josh seems worried.

Confessional - Josh

Josh: Look, one of the reasons I didn't want to be here was because of my grandpa. He's starting to get weak. I don't want him to hurt himself.

*static*

Back at Kiev Pechersk Lavra, no one had passed. In line was currently The Otaku's, The Hotshots, the GunPla Masters, The Twins, The Arranged Engagment Couple, and The Ex-Interns had arrived. Sam and Garry hopped up and watched him flip his coin. Then Sam noticed something. He grabbed the coin before it landed. He looked at it.

"This is a racing token" said Sam. He handed it back to the owner who let them pass. The owner pulled a different coin out and placed the racing token in his pocket.

In the Kiev Pechersk Larva, Sam and Garry ran up to the Don Box and hit the button.

"Head to the Mother Motherland for your next challenge. However, you must walk, or face a penalty (Conditions Apply)" said Garry. They both ran off.

Confessional - Ex-Interns

Sam: This we'll be easy, we saw the Mother Motherland on the way here.

Garry: Yeah, Let's win this leg!

*static*

The second plane landed and The Coworkers, The Ambitious StepSisters, The Disco Dancers, The Archery Siblings, The Feuding Twin Sisters, The Best Bros, The Cosplayers, The Unlikely Friends, The YouTube Nerds, The Childhood Best Friends, and The Acapella Singers hopped of the plane and received their tips.

Confessional - Acapella Signers

Ethan: We have to do better this leg

Brady: First Twelfth, and now Twenty Third! If we want to win, we have to step up our game

Ethan: Defintly.

*static*

Back at the Kiev Pechersk Larva, the GunPla Masters stood up.

"Who knew having a coin land on heads would be so hard!" complained Estwynn. They walked up to the owner who flipped the coin. And...It landed on Heads!

"Wooo! Let's do this" said Prima as the two ran into the building and collected their tip.

Meanwhile, The Ex-Interns arrived at the Mother MotherLand. They hit the button on the Don Box.

"It's an All-In" said Garry. "Teams must work together to operate a small crane, to build a small model of the Mother Motherland Statue." "Once you are done, a professional model maker will approve it and hand you your tip."

"Let's get started then" said Sam.

Back at the Kiev Pechersk Larva all the teams had arrived. Yet, for some reason, their luck must suck because apart from the Ex-Interns and GunPla Masters, no one had passed.

"This is getting annoying" said Carol as she walked up to the owner. The Owner flipped the coin and it landed on heads. "What!" exclaimed Carol. She and Eric entered the building and got their tip.

Confessional - Tate

Tate: Hmm, I have to test a theory

*static*

Tate walked up to the owner.

"Wow, this is really hard" he said. The coin was flipped and landed on heads. "Come on Amelia!" said Tate.

"Wait, how did we get pass that?" asked Amelia as they entered the Kiev Pechersk Larva.

"Easy, if you just complain about the challenge, it will land on heads, that's the luck of it" Said Tate.

"OOooh" said Amelia.

*flash*

At the Mother Motherland, The Ex-Interns were still building their model when the GunPla Masters arrived.

"Oh, this is our jam" said Prima. They immediately began operating the crane and within minutes, had finished the model. The Professional Model Maker approved it and gave them their tip.

"Head to the Chill Zone at the Golden Gate" said Estwynn. They nodded to each other and hailed a taxi. The Devious Duo and The Computer Nerds then arrived.

"Didn't they leave only a bit before us and now they are leaving, but you are here?" questioned Eric.

"Hey, this challenge was suited to them" said Garry.

"Well, we have no time to waste" said Carol.

*flash*

"My God!" complained Kiku. They walked up and it landed on heads. Some teams realized the trick and started complaining. In the end, The Otakus, The Best Bros, The Ambitious Stepsisters, and The Grandpa and Grandson got their tips. However, something was different.

"Wait, WALK!" said Josh.

"Yes, that's what the tip says" replied Clive.

"I think we might have to break this one rule" said Josh.

"No, we'll get a penalty, and we have to win" said Clive.

"Hey, that's OK, we can argue medical reasons, and get out of a penalty" replied Josh.

"Wait...Medical Reasons?" questioned Clive. However, Josh already pulled him towards the taxi and called a cab.

The GunPla Masters then arrived at the Golden Gate.

"GunPla Masters, First Place!" exclaimed Don. The GunPla Masters High Fived.

Confessional - GunPla Masters

Prima: Seventh Place, All the Way up to First!

Estwynn: We are excited and ready to win this thing

*Static*

The Ex-Interns had finished their model and were receiving their tip when the Grandpa and Grandson had arrived in Taxi.

"Wait, did you two just arrive in a taxi?" questioned Amelia.

"Yes, we did" replied Josh.

"And didn't the rule state that we had to walk, or face penalty?" questioned Eric.

"Yes, but conditions apply, and we have conditions" said Clive.

"I don't think-" said Carol before she was cut off.

"Hurry, let's start building" said Josh.

*flash*

(OK, Since I'm lazy, and this chapter just has already taken too long to come out, pretend here is one of those montages. In this one in particular, Teams are trying to build their models, and failing. The Otaku's and The Ambitious Step Sisters arrive in the process)

The Best Bros then arrive. They read the tip and start building.

Confessional - Best Bros

Jordan: Hey, I have to ask something

Antonio: DON'T!

Jordan: Can you use a _Ukraine?_

Antonio: Not Now!

*static*

 **OK, I know, this is short, yes, I know it is cut off, however, I have delayed you guys on a chapter for way too long, so, I decided to cut my losses, and just post this for now. I know you guys will probably hate me for this. But right now, I am currently really uninspired with most of what I am doing. So, hopefully, it won't take too long for Part Two to come out. I should also announce, unlike last year, I am doing NaNoWriMo. I should probably tell you about my novel. So here we go:**

 **Clean**

 **Synopsis: A group of people who call themselves 'The Janitors of Earth' kill entire towns without warning, content on 'cleaning the earth'. When the government gets a lead on where they could be attacking next, they hire some local nobodies to stop this menace.**

 **SO, I am super excited about this little novel of mine. In fact so much, once NaNoWriMo is over, I may release it. That is not definite. I am also working on a few other things, however, I won't tell you about those unless I'm sure I'll release them. However, I can tell you most are animations. Not the SFM kind.**

 **Also, a quick announcement, I am looking for a beta reader on this story. So, if you have the time, feel free to PM me.**

 **Anyway, see ya hopefully soon.**

 _-Adro02 (Probably never going to match a predictited release)_


	6. Update

"Hey, Important Update" I say.

"Yes, first person author talking" I continue to say.

"Okay, this should make it a story"

 **Whew, better. Hey, everyone. I have some important updates. I mean, you do deserve something.**

 **New Username:**

 **I am now, LegendaryPotatoGuy across everything. I'm changing all my names.**

 **Stories:**

 **My next updates will be on Total Drama Resort and on Death Note Rewritten, nothing here will change.**

 **Notice:**

 **Due to overload, I am ending some stories. However, they will just get a sped up ending. And any preplanned sequels have been cut. Sorry to the guys over on Total Drama Advance and Defence Doom. But there will be proper endings. Defence Doom will end with case five being made case three and Advance will have a three part finale coming up.**

 **More of me:**

 **I now stream on twitch with a more constant schedule. If you want too see me over there, go over to twitch and search up LegendaryPotatoGuy. It will come up.**

 **RWBY Q &A**

 **This is on hiatus while we figure out everything.**

 **That's it. Thanks for listening**


End file.
